Beyond the Complexity of the Mind
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Light Yagami provided the shinigami with entertainment in life, and he would do so once again in death. That was his 'payment' for using the death note, an eternity of entertaining the shinigami. But this punishment was quickly over-ruled when someone frees him and takes him back to the past. However will he go back and make things right or be the same deranged Kira.
1. Chapter 1

All of the shinigami were silent as the human suddenly appeared in the plane of darkness below them. At first it lay unmoving, not caring to see its new surroundings, causing many of the shingami to think that the human was permanently dead. Just when their King was about to cast it away the human moved. It was little more than a jerk, but that was all that was needed to keep it within the cage and in the gaze of the eager spectators.

"Human, can you still hear?" The King called down.

For a few moments the shinigami believed that it would ignore the speaker, but slowly it sat up and clutched it's chest. "I'm still alive?"

A sharp grin spread on skull face of the Death King. "That you are human, alive and in good enough condition to entertain us."

The human looked up, the almond brown eyes narrowed since it could not see past the layers of darkness. "So then I didn't die that day... or am I in that place that is neither heaven nor hell."

"The place where you are is called many things...Call it Oblivion, Nothingness, Mu, call it what you will." The King offered. "In the end that place is simply a cage, a place that humans who use the Death Note go to give us shinigami entertainment."

Slowly the distrusting look twisted to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's nothing special about what I am saying." The King said. "You will live in this cage until the years of the human lives that you have stolen is finally spent...Or we become bored with you, which ever comes first."

The human grit his teeth and slammed a fist into the ground, the show of rage causing a murmur to go through the crowd present. "It wasn't supposed to end like this, not yet! I was so close and had everything ready!"

"Yes, yes, wonderful for you. How about you tell us about it or continue to make a fool of yourself, which ever works for you." The four hands on the Death King began to clap."I'm suddenly entertained."

**...**

**A/N: It's stated in the Death Note that a human will not go to heaven or hell should they use the notebook. After thinking about that I thought about how the Shinigami are always bored and came up with this...Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An update!**

**beyond birthday 667: Well, I hope you think this is a good continuation!**

**...**

When a shinigami looks for entertainment they can find it via two ways, either making a creative way for a person to die...Or dropping a death note in hopes a human will use it. In the ever so special case of Light Yagami, he would be a crazy and beautiful mixture of the two.

At the moment he was standing in the plane of darkness with many shinigami watching over him. All of them watched with bated breath as the young man slowly stood up from the ground in a shaky manner and the scene around him changed. No longer was it just foggy darkness, but now a tall building in the middle of a crowded and busy city. The 'sky' was at the height of sunset casting down glorious shades of red and orange as if it was attempting to mimic fire. Light stood at the middle of the building, but soon began to walk towards the edge. Each step had the young man coming closer and closer, just as he reached the edge he jerked his head back...

Yet the enevitable came.

The wind screamed in his ears as did the laughter of the shinigami as he fell off the gigantic skyscraper. The once dotty ground of before was now quickly coming into view and it only took moments for him to meet it head first. The actual pain of falling on the ground was quick yet intense, it was as if someone had taken a pike to his head and dug it into his brian slow and mercilessly. Then of course there was the numbing feeling of his ribs breaking into his lungs and every other bone in his body being shattered.

Yet this treatment, as awful as it was, had become normal to Light Yagami.

It had seemed like forever all the times that he had died. Over and over again he had committed suicide, had a heart attack, and other elaborate ways to die that had come from his brain. Each and every death had been created by him through the death note, and each one would be relived until there was nothing left.

Slowly his thoughts slowed down and the pain receded as he slipped away, an unnatural calm over coming him, similar to the one he had the first time he ever died. Once again he would be in total darkness before light blared in his face as he restarted another death, this one being a heart attack.

A painful stab at his heart caused him to to clutch his shirt, all of the air in his lungs seemed to evaporate and his eye sight began to dot as the pain returned in greater force. Two more jabs and he was on the ground, the feeling of calm once again taking over him and sending him into another bout of hell.

Yet this time he could sense something else in the darkness with him. It wasn't human, it was to maligint for one, perhaps it was that damned Death King ready to release him due to boredom. Killing wasn't exactly entertaining and seeing the same deaths over and over had to become a bore even to this rotten race that survived off of death.

"Who's there?" He slowly sat up, his head feeling empty and his body limp. "I can sense you in this darkness."

"It's not really darkness as much as the undesirable nothingness of your soul."

Light frowned as the feminine voice whispered out the words to him. It sounded close, as if she should have been right behind him, yet when he turned around their was only darkness. "Tell me, if you know so much about my soul, do you know who I am?"

"Light Yagami, the son of Sochiro Yagami, and a keeper of the death note."

"So, you're a shinigami."

An aggravated hiss rang out before the sound of something large and leather snapped around him and a bone white face came inches in front of his own. "Never confuse me for one of those things, boy!"

Backing away slightly he took in the pale face for several seconds before looking around. "How did you get in this 'emptiness' then?"

The woman opened her mouth, but everything slipped away and he found himself with a gun in hand. Against his own will the pistol was pressed against his skull, his finger inching towards the trigger. Shutting his eyes the explosion of pain through his skull lasted only for a minute before the world became dark again.

"It seems you like shattering your soul." The woman said as she floated above him, an impish smile was on her face, but it stretched across her face far more than most.

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said."

Light scowled and shook his head. "What are you talking about? I'm here as the shinigami's entertainment because I've used the death note." As soon as the words left his mouth, his scowl faltered. "My soul is what's dying each time..."

The woman nodded. "Each time you get sucked into this your soul is pieced together so you can die again..."

Without warning he was sucked out of that world and once agin set in the sunlight, however this time he was at a bus stop. As soon as the sparsely populated bus with the Misa advertisement drove up an old memory re-surfaced. This was perhaps one of Light's first rather intricate and complex death.

_"You know, I could help you."_

The bus stopped when it spotted him, the doors opening with that obnoxious creaking that all bus doors had. The driver didn't pay attention as he took the several steps up, completely unaware of how much danger he was in.

_"All you have to do is ask."_

As soon as he made it onto the bus he whipped out a pistol and pointed at the driver, demanding the phone.

_"I'm sure you're tired of being a puppet."_

The demand for money was made to Spaceland and he smashed the phone, the many bits and pieces scattering across the floor in a small mess. Looking up his eyes widened somewhat as he caught a glance of himself. He was younger looking, a smaller face and body, and a certain 'innocent' expression that would be shattered with L's death.

_"Innocent? I wonder what you would call yourself when you died."_

When he died.

The very thought disgusted him and brought feelings of utter hatred, not only to himself but those stupid subordinates as well. As he went about terrorizing the people of the bus he thought of a hundred ways he could have killed Nea-Nate. All he needed was one more try and he would have his perfect world, where he was god.

_"Just ask Light~."_

Bending down he plucked up a piece of the death note, the warm paper calling out to him in thousands of tiny whispers. He missed the feeling of paper against skin that would always promise a good time before killing someone...His eyes narrowed as he tossed it back to his younger self before walking back to the front of the bus.

_"What do you want in exchange?"_

_"Hm?"_

He turned around and stared down a grinning Ryuk. _"What do you want in exchange for bringing me back to life?"_

Gunshots went off as he acted a fool and tried to kill the shinigami, of course it didn't work, that had been part of the plan.

_"Nothing much~."_

Practically jumping on top of the bus driver he demanded to be let off. The man barely had time to do so as he veered hard to the right, nearly causing the bus to fall over. _"Stop playing games with me."_

A high pitched laugh pierced his brain, almost making it impossible to hear anything else as he dashed off the bus. _"It will take the tiny price..."_

Light barely heard her next words as the car slammed into his body, the pain suddenly engulfing his entire being. Bones shattered, muscles ripped, and his very soul felt as if it was crushed. _"Of your most precious thing."_

Blood ran down his hands as the last flickering moments of his life ebbed away. Everything seemed to spin away and leave him as darkness flooded his vision.

_"Deal."_

**...**

**A/N: Did Light screw up or will it be for his own benefit? Also who is the person sending him back in time? I hope you all enjoyed the update, please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woke up and looked at the reviews. 0_0**

**Thank you guys!**

**JuliannaCherries: Thanks! Everything, mostly, will be explained in this chapter. **

**R: Thank you.**

**OFTO: Let's do the time warp again~!**

**beyond birthday 667: I thought people would use this plot far more often. If you watch the **_**Visions of a God**_** movie/thing then you see a shinigami that many think to be Light, that's fanfic material wrapped up and begging to be published. The only reason Light isn't a shinigami in this story is because I think he's good and dead in cannon and that shinigami was just curious. To be honest I'm just happy you guys like it so much and I hope it meets/exceeds your expectations.**

**...**

When Light opened his eyes again he was staring at the stark whiteness of paper. Blinking slowly he sat up, his back making undesirable pops, and looked around. He could immediately tell this was the room he had when he lived with his parents. The bookshelves were all neatly arranged with various books written in Japanese and English, his stereo system and CDs were all neatly stacked, and his desk had papers on it that were scattered about.

His gaze slowly returned to his desk and memories of his greatest accomplishments flooded his head. All of the best deaths he ever created had been at it, spine tingling research, and amazing discoveries. Now that he was back in his own body and no longer dying he would make this world his!

Ripping open a drawer on the right side of the desk he tossed aside a diary and took out a ball point pen, quickly taking apart a ball point pen he slid it under the drawer just for the panel to remain in place. Hazel eyes narrowing he pressed the 'key' harder against the panel, just for the plastic to bend awkwardly.

"Dammit!" He threw the bent bit of plastic against the wall. "Why isn't it working!"

"Because you have yet to actually _get _the book."

Turning around he was face to face with the pale-faced woman from before. Now that he could properly see her he noticed that she had very 'tight' skin that barely managed to stretch over her thin bones. That large,thin-lipped smile that took up her face was produced from pale blue lips.

Leaning back somewhat so he could imagine having personal space, Light crossed his arms stared into the large, black eyes of the woman. "When you said I would go back to the past you really meant it."

"Of course," She said. "did you expect anything less from me?"

"To be honest I'm not sure I-" He stopped when a stab of pain entered his chest, taking his breath away within moments. Stab after stab rocked his body and just when he thought he could take no more it all stopped. He was now lying motionless on the floor, but he could clearly see everything around him.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

Light tried to open his mouth, but he found himself unable to. His body was now feeling light and fluffy, as if someone had filled him to the brim with cotton. When the feeling subsided he felt a lurch from his heart and took in a massive breath, then two, as if he had been under water for several minutes and was only now coming up for air.

"That was a-!"

"Heart attack?" The woman nodded, watching Light get on his knees. "Yes, your body may be 'brand new' but your soul isn't. I transferred your soul into the past, and as such the punishment bequeathed to you by the Death King," She hissed out the title. "is still marked on you."

Light frowned. "So I will still go through every death, but will still live?"

The grin, if possible, got wider. "Exactly! Every time you die your body will repair itself thanks to my magic, but you'll feel every bit of it." A high-pitched laugh escaped her lips. "Luckily for me you looked hilarious while it was happening!"

Huffing, the young man slowly stood up and eased himself back into his chair. "So what are you anyway, you certainly don't look human." He said as he gestured to a harrowing skull mask(?) pinned on the side of her head like the fox masks used during festivals. It eyeless gaze was sinister and an unnatural darkness swirled in them.

She shrugged and began moving among his shelves, taking a glance at the book titles. "I am a being of death, that's all you must know for now. I have taken a much more human appearance in order to make you feel 'safe' and 'comfortable'."

Her looks didn't scare him at all, he had been used to living with Ryuk. "Why is it that you wanted to help me?"

"Why not?" She said. "I had nothing better to do, not only that but I get your most precious thing."

"So boredom was the reason?"

"Mhm."

Light watched the woman, his thoughts running at a top speeds. The creature had made it clear that she had wanted something, 'his most precious thing', the issue was he had no idea what that could be. He valued many things in life, one of them being the death note, yet she had shown an obvious dislike for shinigami...

Dismissing the issue for another time he returned his gaze back to the woman who was staring at him. "So now that you are back in your body what will you do?"

"Get the death note." He said dismissively. "That is my destiny in life, whether Ryuk intended to give it to me or not, only I can rid the world of all the sins and injustices to create a new world filled with only hard-working, kind, and innocent people."

"So you'll commit suicide when you're done creating this 'new world?"

Light stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Now why would I do that?"

As his hands touched the door more sharp pains to the chest quickly progressed to him dying. Just as before he felt the strange comfort of his body being filled with cotton before he writhed in pain as he felt his heart being torn to pieces within his body.

When the pain finally stopped he was breathing heavily on the ground and sweating. "Why is it no longer happening at six-minutes and forty second intervals?"

The woman shrugged. "It may have something to do with the difference in shingami time with human time, whatever the case it's obvious this will be happening at random."

"I'll have to figure out how to deal with that..." He got off the floor. "For now I will resume my life how it went before I found the death note. I can also begin making ideas on how to avoid...certain things."

"So you won't follow your last plan?"

Light turned to look back at the woman. "Of course not, I died last time." His eyes narrowed. "A mistake I won't allow to happen again."

"Do what you will, Light Yagami." She pressed a grey colored nail into a book. "You can worm you way through the many cracks of your plan and old life but," The nail ripped the book, the pages flying everywhere. "it could all fall apart with meddling. You may think that changing things in your favor will help you, but in the end you may get the same result as last time, death."

His grip on the door knob tightened at her words. "I was close last time, it was a stupid mistake on my part that will not happen again. This time I will not underestimate my enemies or allow my subordinates to make mistakes."

"Of course, of course." She tilted her head to the side. "But we shall see now won't we?"

Shaking his head he ripped his door open and gently closed it so that everything seemed normal. As he went down stairs and into the living room he could smell his mother's cooking wafting through it and hear the terrible singing coming from Sayu's favorite pop-star. It was all terribly familiar and almost made him regret having to kill his father.

"Light, are you ready for school?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

He blinked and looked down at his clothes, not noticing them ever since he returned to his body. "Yes, I was just leaving."

"Alright, have fun dear!"

Going back to his room to retrieve his backpack he was soon outdoors, the quiet chirping of the birds and the rushed movements of cars hurrying to work greeting him. He managed to walk all the way down the road before he caught a glimpse of the woman flying next to him. "Can anyone see you?"

"Do you count?"

Ignoring her comment Light kept his gaze straight ahead. "So when do I find the death note exactly?"

"That depends."

"What do you mean?"

The woman came closer to his level, a smirk stretching over her face. "The death note can be picked up by anyone, whether you pick it up or not is all up to chance~."

Light's eyes narrowed slightly at her words, but made no comment. He would find the death note before anyone else, it was his destiny to do so after all. He would become god and use his knowledge of the past to his advantage. The annoying tag-along that saved him wouldn't be a problem for a long while. Speaking of which...

"What's your name?"

"Hm?"

He glanced back at her. "Your name. I can't refer to you by shinigami because you aren't one, so I have to call you something, right?"

"You may call me Savior." She laughed when the young man glared at her. "Fine then, I suppose Hymn is good enough."

"Well then, _Hymn_, tell me how long until I get my death note."

She looked up at the foggy, morning sky as if seeing something that Light didn't. Her lips curled into a sneer before turning her attention to Light. "You might get it today...If fate doesn't have something better in mind."

A smirk slowly spread across his face and a low, sinister chuckle escaped his lips. "Perfect."

**...**

**A/N: The glorious end to another chapter! So do any of you know what creature Hymn is based off of? The person who does can get a Death Note one-shot of their choice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! I know this is late, but I changed up how this chapter was going to work. Also look down at the bottom A/N because I have a little contest going on.**

**beyond birthday 667: Yes L will be alive, but as this chapter shows, things will be changing if anything happens differently. I'm glad you like it, I got the idea after people started asking questions about the stories. Hymn is pronounced like Him. At least that's how the people in Southern America pronounce it. Hymn is somewhat based off of a Gargoyle and a futakuchi-onna. **

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**OFTO: Time paradox? I'm not quite sure what that is.**

**Orange Diary: It takes a lot for me to write a proper dialogue, but Light being evil was easy. Hymn is based off a Gargoyle and futakuchi-onna. These two features will come into play the next chapter though.**

**...**

Light was unsure if it was because he was aware that the notebook was coming today, or because he was honestly bored but, this day felt like it was never going to end. Each minute on the clock ticked by unbelievably slow, and all the words from the teachers buzzed in his head in an annoying fashion that made him want to swat them. The annoying sounds coming from Hymn didn't help either, they were a low groaning that came from deep within her chest. On top of all of this would be the random heart attacks he would have, and then would have to assure the class and teachers that it was a condition he acquired over the weekend. Even someone with his sparkling record and parentage could barely get away with that.

"Can you quit that?" He snapped when the groans suddenly sped up in tempo and raised in volume. "It's not like you have anything to be moaning about anyway."

"Mr. Yagami." His English teacher said. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Light snapped his gaze from the eerily grinning woman to his elderly teacher. "No, sir. I was just saying the parts out loud."

His teacher stared at him for several seconds before nodding. "Alright then, please recite to all of us."

Gritting his teeth Light stood up and spoke the few lines from his English textbook, yet only half of his mind was really on it. The rest of his energy was used trying to see with his peripheral vision, awaiting the sight of a black dot to fall out of the sky like a dying crow. And just like clock work it happened, a small speck of black against the bright orange of the early evening sun. This event caused him to stop mid-sentence in his reading, a stumble that was not normal with his perfect record. He wasn't even sure what caused the massive train wreck that became his reading, perhaps it was taking in the mystical moment of spotting the death note again, or maybe it was his lack of concentration. Whatever it was, he knew his teacher would pick up on it.

"I am afraid Mr. Yagami," His teacher said. "that all of your talking in class will have to end so that you may pay attention with your lessons. Please do not leave for your home before writing out the section you missed today at least five hundred times."

He could not afford to waste time on something as mundane as school work! If he faltered for even a moment then everything that would lead up to his god-hood would be destroyed! Light put on a distraught look and sighed deeply. "I understand Mr. Oyashi, but I was due to pick up my little sister from the hospital."

The old man raised a bushy eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir," He shook his head. "my mother is unable to do it, and as you know my father is the chief of police. It'd be impossible for anyone else except for me to do it and if I don't she'd be stranded and all alone..."

The old man shrugged and turned back to the bored. "Then write it out one hundred times, you may start now."

Sighing he sat down in his chair and yanked out a pen and piece of paper, the blandness mocking him as he began his work. One hundred times was no problem, he had done twice as many when he was using the death note, and if he hurried he would be doing it again.

...

Running out into the sticky warmth of early fall, Light glanced around at his fellow students. Some of them were sitting around and talking to each other, while others were going to their respective clubs. It was mandatory to join a club at Light's school, but he managed to find a loop-hole via cram school.

"So you're finally going after it?" Hymn asked, large wings flapping as she remained airborne. "I thought you would have snuck out of class or something."

Light walked down the path that led to the death note's hiding spot. No-one was there except three girls sitting on a bench, chatting happily to each other. "I can't do that or my reputation would be destroyed."

"Isn't that about to happen with the death note?"

A small smirk curled onto the young man's face. "No, I am about to create one."

Finally coming under the shadows of the bridge he stared down at the green grass and dirty, grey concrete. There were bits of crust from a left over sandwich and a scrap of magazine that had a women's hotline number printed on it, but nothing else.

"My, my, my." Hymn shook her head. "I guess someone got to it before you did, what a pity~."

Warmth slithered through Light's bones and threatened to set his blood on fire. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone with his own two hands, but now all he could think of doing was going to his English teacher and strangling him until his face turned blue and his eyes threatened to bulge and spew blood.

"Shut up." He hissed out, his breathing now labored and heavy. "Tell me who has my note-book."

"Hmm~...Nope!"

"Hymn, I swear to god if you don't tell me I'll-" Light leaned back somewhat as she came so close to his face he could feel her cold breath on his nose.

"You'll what?" The grin on her face widened so much he though the edges would rip. "You'll write my name in the dirt like a child? Please, don't make me laugh! The only thing you can do is gather the clues and get the death note for yourself." She shook her head. "I can't even say get it back, 'cause you haven't even touched it."

Light opened his mouth to retort, but the pains of death once again hit him. Within seconds he was on the ground struggling to breathe as terrified screams met his ears, only making the pain worse. After a few moments he could feel his soul and body forcing itself together again, as well as warm touches from soft hands. Having had enough pain and disappointment for one day, Light shut his eyes and submerged himself in the quiet abyss of sleep.

...

"Light?"

He moaned and tried to turn over to ignore the noise, just to feeling something tugging on his wrist. Opening his eyes he found himself staring up at a white ceiling that had silver rails screwed to the very top. Attached to the rails were white curtains that were currently drawn to the side to allow a person to look out the small window. Glancing over to his wrist he saw a red-haired girl holding it, her head drooped forward in obvious exhaustion.

"She's been like that for the last hour." Hymn said from her place on top of a chair. Her thin body was leaning forward and her smile was set perfectly on her face, her eyes wide and unblinking. It reminded Light of a gargoyle...or a demon.

Blinking he sat up somewhat. "I'm in the school's nurses office."

Hymn nodded. "The girl brought you after you fell unconscious. She was the one who noticed you had no pulse, but no one believed, hence why she's touching you."

Memories from earlier suddenly rocketed through his mind, bringing back his rage. Ripping his wrist away from the girl he punched the bed with all his might, just to succeed in popping a few of his knuckles. The brittle snaps caused the girl to gasp and open her eyes, the pale grey orbs darting left and right. When they finally settled on Light they calmed down.

"I thought you were asleep."

Gritting his teeth he swallowed the rage for a moment and tried his best to look weary and kind. "I was, but apparently I've had enough rest."

"Oh." The girl stood up. "Are you sure you're alright? When I found you on the ground your heart stopped..." She shook her head. "I guess I was wrong."

He stared at the young woman and tried to put a name to her face. He knew that she was in his science class and was one of the smartest people in school, but she also was infamous for going through depressions. He had heard that her father died when the two towers in America were destroyed and that led to her mother moving to Japan to get away from it all, what was her name?

"Well thanks, I'm better now so I'm gonna go." He swung his legs over the bed, accidentally kicking over her back pack. A flood of books, pens, and notebooks fell out of it. Before he even had time to react the girl was on her knees and getting everything up.

"I can see that." She dead panned. "If you're done wasting my time I'm leaving." She stood up again, a few of the books under her left arm. "The nurse said you'll have to check on her before you leave."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Uh-huh." Turning on her heel she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Wow, that's a sour one." Hymn muttered. "It's hard to believe she looked so sweet and innocent while asleep."

"Hymn, how much are you invested in me?"

The creature glanced over to him, dark brown orbs narrowing. "Not that much, why?"

Light leaned back against his pillows. "Just curious, because I know who has the death note."

"That's great and all, but how are you going to get it?" She asked, held tilted to the side. "You can't just kill whoever has it."

"Yes I can." He said with a small smile growing on his face. "You obviously don't know that much about humans...or shinigami." A few deep chuckles left his lips before he tossed his head back in a full-out laugh. It was deep and penetrated past the realms of sanity and into the dark abyss known as insanity.

Hymn smirked as she watched his display. _"You're truly something Light, but let's see how long this big bad attitude of your's lasts."_

**...**

**A/N: And done! Alright so I said that there would be a contest and I wasn't lying. I suck at drawing and as such I decided to hold a contest for who can make the best cover art. There will be three different prizes for the different places.**

**1\. First place get's their art as the cover as well as acknowledgment and a One shot, and an Oc who will stick around until the end of the story.**

**2\. Acknowledgement and an Oc that may stay within the story.**

**3\. Third place get's acknowledgment and a One-shot.**

**I really don't care what it looks like. If you want Hymn's full description then I suggest you wait until the next chapter that comes out on Tuesday. As long as it all keeps to the image rules I don't think it matters much, I want to see you guy's creativity!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
